regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Empires of Arcadia: Episode 11
Recap ]] Day 136 The Rangers are in Yaka. They approach the council and speak with the cleric Didgeridoo. Didgeridoo says the council has given up hope for the top ranking Yaka Rangers, which makes the party the new top Ranger Team. The talk about the party's next plans, which is to head to Solyang. They are told by Didgeridoo and Captain of the Guardians, Greg, about the ruins to the East as well the Bluesteel Dwarves. Day 137 The party start travelling and arrive at the mountains to the north where the Bluesteel dwarves would be. They find the passage into the mountains without and dwarves around. The gate is propped open with a fragile debris. Grub gets inside and sees some dead dwarves, killed by weapons a few days ago. Their attackers were 2 Gobbos tall like Orcs. The party are worried that they’ll get trapped inside, so Minsc and Grub Go inside to test the opening mechanism, but the get cold feet. The whole party end up heading inside. The party walk down the dark tunnel and Grub spots some Orcs ahead. The Orcs attack the party. The party kill but one of the Orcs. The party interrogate the last Orc. The Orc will only give information if they agree to let her live. Zai can't make that promise, so the Orc attacks, then killed. The party are annoyed that Zai couldn't lie to the Orc. The party continue deeper into the cave and enters a large chamber with signs of recent damage. There are signs that many things have been looted. The party head down some side passages and find a looted storeroom. The party decide to camp for the inside inside the tunnel, so they close the outside door and rest. During Grub's watch he hears one person creeping towards the party. Grub wakes the party up and says he can see a Orc sneaking to the west. The party charge after the Orc and knock her unconcious, but she shouts out in alarm before falling unconscious. The party retreat back to the front door and argue about leaving. While arguing some orcs come and attack the party, lead by a Orc Warlord. After the party kill most of the orcs, the remainder go to flee. The party give chase to finish off the Orcs. The party return to their rest. Day 138 Zai wants to go onwards to save the dwarves, but Grub says he is out of spells and the party is injured. The party however keep going. Down the cave the Yaka Rangers see a pair of lantern lights ahead. The party find a group of Dwarves holding out. Zai announces they defeated the Orcs. The dwarves cheer and let the party inside their barricade. Zai explains he is here for diplomatic purposes. Captain Brash tell the story of Thane Einhard Bluesteel with his historic disastrous journey into the swamp with his famous hammer and blame the dwarves of the Rockmoore Dwarves in the Bluecliffs. The High Thane Grimgore Bluesteel is the leader of the current Bluesteel Dwarves. Day 140 The party arrive at an underground Dwarven City inside a gargantuan cavern. The sounds of industry is deafening. Grub estimates the city is 2000 feet across and 1000 feet deep, but there could be a huge amount of underground areas that could be hidden. The party are lead up some stairs in the city before a large set of doors guarded by dwarves in platemail. The party have to discard their weapons before being allowed before the High Thane. The High Thane sits on a throne on a dais. Zai talks of opening trade with the Bluesteels. They then talk about the Hammer of Zoran. Thane Bluesteel says if his ancestor's Hammer is returned he will reward the party with whatever they want. Korrin asks about how the Orcs even got inside, and Captain Brash explains the Orcs lured them outside with cries of help. The dwarves feel shame over being fooled. The party make a deal for a new Axe for Minsc as wall as being granted passage up to Solyang. The new axe will take 2 weeks. The party head up the tunnels towards Solyang. Day 141 The party arrive at the far end of the tunnels and they rest for a week at the dwarven outpost. Experience 565 exp each * Grub levels to level 6 ** Max HP from 37 to 45 * Zai levels to level 6 ** Max HP from 38 to 45 Category:Empires of Arcadia Episodes